


The Interview Game

by orphan_account



Series: Basically Just Kissing [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: CHLOE THIS IS PART ONE, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dallon and brendon have some fun with the interviewer, but it ends... not as planned.





	The Interview Game

The interview has honestly been going on far, far too long. All the questions are the same, some about band breakups that Dallon doesn't care about (besides Spencer) and that Brendon's obviously trying not to be upset at. There's a few questions about the future sound of Panic!, and a few "jokes" that the two have to fake laughter at, and a not-so-subtle question relating to the milk fic (why Brendon read it, he'll never know- it was kind of funny, but there is the life scarring to think about). It's just been going for far. Too. Long.

Dallon decides to have a little bit of fun with both Brendon and the interviewer, so he over-casually places his arm behind Brendon's shoulders on the couch. The interviewer stops talking for a split second and gazes at the arm in question, but soon regains herself and plows on with the questions, questions, more questions.

Brendon confirms what Dallon's doing when he gets a second of side-eye. Not the sarcastic kind, the I-can't-say-what-I'm-thinking-out-loud-so-here's-a-look-that-I-hope-says-everything kind. He joins in on the game by subtly scooting in a little closer to Dallon (who quietly puts his arm closer around Brendon). Brendon's already talking while he does this, so the interviewer has nothing to interrupt herself with while she stares at Dallon, who's trying his best to be the most innocent person on the planet.

Next question, it's his turn anyways for the cuddling game they've invented, so he slowly intertwines his and Brendon's feet while watching the woman asking the questions try to keep herself together. She's not that dumbstruck anymore, she seems to have figured out what's going on and now the excitement building in her eyes is becoming increasingly obvious. Dallon laughs to himself a little bit. 

Brendon puts the arm closest to Dallon on Dallon's thigh, which should not be out of the ordinary for the game, but he... shivers just the slightest bit. Brendon lifts his hand just a tad, but the hand is gently pushed back down onto the leg, and Brendon is a little confused.

Dallon still has his arm close around Brendon, so he reaches down (not very far, granted) and gently brushes his fingers over Brendon's side. He twitches a little bit, trying not to jump, but soon relaxes into the continuous tickling. The interviewer is only barely reading the questions correctly anymore, and Brendon and Dallon are answering with a ridiculous kind of ease.

The last move of the game before the interview is over is Brendon flat-out snuggling into Dallon. This time, the woman simply stops reading the interview and says half-jokingly, "Alright, you two. You've been getting cuddly this whole time, something you maybe want to tell us?" 

Brendon freezes. It was just him and Dallon goofing around during a mildly boring interview, he wants to say, but before he gets there, Dallon flicks Brendon's chin up with a long finger and presses a soft kiss to his lips. He pulls away as fast as the kiss started, and discovers that he literally cannot keep the smile off his face. Brendon takes a second to process what just happened, tries to fake a smile, then discovers that the smile is absolutely, one-hundred percent real. While Dallon and Brendon are sitting there dreamily smiling at each other, the interviewer is trying to lose her mind as calmly as possible for the cameras. Whoever's recording finally yells 'CUT!' and the two are quickly snapped out of their staring. 

Dallon suddenly adopts a look that says perfectly, 'what the fuck did I just do,' and he looks SO distraught that Brendon simply can't help the overwhelming urge to kiss him again.

So he does.

And there are many more after that.

**Author's Note:**

> YOUR GIRL MET GERARD FUCKING WAY HOLY SHITBALLS HE WAS SIGNING STUFF AT THE COMIC BOOK STORE NEAR MY HOUSE AND I FUCKING MET HIM, HE SIGNED A BOX WITH ONE OF THOSE POP FUNKO CHIBI THINGS IN IT AND HE WAS A FUCKING DORK AND IT WAS THE COOLEST THING IVE EVER DONE HOLY FUCKING SHIT
> 
> so how was your thursday night
> 
> (this is part of a nine-part bullshit thing i'm doing to make @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT v v happy bc they are a smol and angry bean who deserves brallon fluff and glitter)


End file.
